The subject disclosure is generally directed to adjusting color saturation.
Color printers typically employ a plurality of inks of different primary colors to generate a spectrum of colors. For example, many color printers use four ink colors: cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K). Color images are formed on a receiving substrate or medium by placing combinations of zero or more dots of C, M, Y or K ink at each pixel location. Cyan, magenta and yellow are typically employed since a wide range of colors can be produced by different combinations of these inks.
For certain images, especially graphics, it may be desirable to adjust color saturation so that the printed outputs are more vivid.